After
by Fireyforce
Summary: UPDATED Ch. 19 is now up One year after the Vong are destroied six Jedi are relaxing on Yavin 4 looking back over all that had happened. this is for all of you who didn't like SbS or the JagJaina paring Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to any of the SW: YJK characters nor any other characters. So please don't sue me. 

A big thank you to Tahiri Solo for bringing Anakin Solo back.

*************************************************************************************

Chapter 1: Intro Chapter

She was running. Running deep into the heart of the forest. She didn't dare look back. Looking back would cause her to slow down, she couldn't risk that. Back at the Jedi Academy she was safe. After the Yuzzan Vong had been defeated she had spent every hour at the temple training for the light side. Scared a year later that she might still return to the dark side. She was being forced to run. Her chest felt like it was on fire. Jaina force-jumped onto a nearby branch to catch her breath. Looking down she saw six figures stop. All at once they looked up.

"You're going to have to do better than that Jaya," Jacen taunted looking up at his twin sister. Launching himself onto the branch next to her. He was followed by the remaining five figures. All took their places on branches. Anakin landed on the branch above and in between his two older siblings. Tenel Ka landed in front of Jacen, Jacen laced his arms around the girl's waist and put his chin on her shoulder. Tahiri landed next to Anakin and swung her legs to one side of the branch. Lowie jumped from branch to branch to explore the forest canopy of Yavin 4. Zekk was the last to appear from the forest floor. He settled right behind Jaina and put his arms around her shoulders. 

"I keep running short of breath. How far did I get before I jumped?" Jaina asked Telen Ka as she put her head on Zekk's shoulder. 

"You ran nineteen point eight kilometers in little less than twenty minutes. Not bad for just returning from a two month mission." Tenel Ka remarked. Everyone was in agreement.

"How's Lusa? Is she doing well back on Tenteak?" Anakin questioned.

"She's doing well, I think she'll really help her people. She's a Jedi healer and with a bit more training she may wind up being one of the best," Jaina said as she thought back to helping Lusa and her people.

"Agreed," Jacen added.

Zekk was glad to have Jaina back in his arms. He had missed her terribly since she had been gone. Looking around at his friends and listening to Lowie lumber back down from the canopy. He thought about how he had gotten here and it amazed him that he hadn't lost any of his friends. A breeze of hot air cut through the trees and his thoughts. The hot air brought the beads of sweat back to his back and forehead.

"Whew, anyone up for a swim?" Zekk asked as he whipped his forehead. Everyone laughed then agreed on a swim. Jumping down they raced towards the river.

Stripping down into their jumpsuits they made their way to the waters edge. Lowie jumped in causing a tidal wave to soak everyone still on shore. Zekk and Jacen dived in together, swam to shore and pulled Jaina and Tenel Ka in. Both girls had been expecting this and ducked under the water, and jetted off the sandy bank into deeper water. Both were closely followed by either Zekk or Jacen. Anakin shook his head, took Tahiri's hand and walked down the river a little bit before jumping into the water himself. 


	2. Jaina and Zekk

Chapter 2: Jaina and Zekk

Jaina swam to the far side of the river. She sensed Zekk was close behind her but, under the water. She dived back under and started to swim further up stream. Suddenly she felt something grab her ankle and pull her backwards. Jerking her foot free she broke the surface coming face to face with Zekk. Zekk wrapped his arms around Jaina. Playfully she squirmed and splashed trying to get away, so that they could continue the chase. Zekk's arms held her fast to him, no matter what she did he just held tight to her. Soon Jaina gave up on her struggle and smiled. She put her forehead on his. Zekk kissed her nose, Jaina laughed, it was good to be home.

"I love you Jaina," Zekk whispered in her ear.

"I know and I love you too Zekk, more than anything." Jaina responded. She suddenly felt Zekk's soft lips on hers. Softly at first then harder, more intense. She didn't want this moment to end. Zekk's tongue grazed Jaina's lips and she allowed him entry. The explored each other's mouths then broke the kiss for air. 

"You're amazing Jaina. Truly and utterly amazing." Zekk said after a moment.

"Only because of you. If I didn't have you in my life I don't know what I'd do. I don't know if I'd even be here." Jaina said remembering her decent into the dark side and near self-annihilation.

Zekk winced at the memory of Jaina after she had seemingly lost both of her brother's to the Vong. However, the thought was quickly displaced with more happy ones. Zekk smiled at these memories. He had known Jaina almost forever. They had grown up together on Corascant. He had been a street urchin and she was the daughter of Han Solo, once the greatest smuggler of the smuggler realm then the greatest military hero of the New Republic and Rebel Alliance during both the Empire Wars and the Vong Wars. Also Jaina was the daughter of Leia Organa Solo, the once Princess of Alderann and Chief of State for the New Republic. He knew Jaina's mother didn't approve of him, she had said as much. Time and time again Jaina had told him that it didn't matter to her if her mother approved or not. She loved Zekk with all her heart and soul and that was all the mattered. She knew that he would never do anything to hurt her. Zekk felt the same way and knew the truth behind Jaina's words. *I love her so much, I just wish her mom didn't hate me* Zekk thought. Just then Jaina turned her honey brown eyed gaze directly into his shocking electric emerald green eyes. 

"Zekk how many times must I tell you," she shook her head, "it doesn't matter to me if my mom hates you, or loves you to death. By the way she doesn't _hate_ you she just isn't crazy about you. As long as you love me and I love you it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. We've been through so much together between both of us turning to the dark side and one point or another, trying to make ourselves believe that we didn't have feelings for one another, being separated. Our love has survived all of that and more, I know that we are meant to be together and nothing can break us apart." Jaina's gaze was stern yet cool and loving while she said this. 

Zekk knew that she was right. He smiled, how he loved this girl. He gazed down at her, still holding her tight, not wanting to let her go. He tried to say something, but was cut off by Jaina's kiss. Her hands ran through his hair as he puller her closer. Jaina felt that if the galaxy collapsed in on itself right now she wouldn't have cared. She had Zekk and that was all that mattered. Zekk smiled mentally to himself. He had heard Jaina's thoughts through their connection to each other and the force. He loved to know that she was happy. After all she had been through she deserved it. Jaina felt Zekk's tongue graze her lips and she let him into her mouth. She softly moaned into his mouth sending chills down Zekk's spine. He couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was to have the most beautiful young woman in the universe with him in his arms. Slowly breaking apart to breath they let the kiss linger, Jaina and Zekk sighed. 

"I love you Jaina," Zekk whispered softly into her hair.

"I love you too Zekk," Jaina breathed as she lost herself in his arms. 


	3. Tenel Ka and Jacen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SW characters even though I wish I did. I'm just a loyal fan writing a story about them. So don't sue me.

Chapter 3: Tenel Ka and Jacen

*************************************************************************************

Tenel Ka's powerful arm and legs allowed her to move quickly through the water. The warrior princess ducked behind a small patch of water vegetation, she was planning a surprise attack for when Jacen swam by. She knew he hadn't been that far behind her. As the seconds slithered by Tenel Ka began to wonder what had happened to her brown haired hero. Peering out from around her hiding spot she had only time enough to see Jacen's arms grab her.

Surfacing both panted for air. Neither knew how long they had been under the water. Jacen's lungs were on fire, he was glad Tenel Ka had reappeared when she had because otherwise he would have had to surface ruining his surprise attack. Tenel Ka on the other hand had only begun to feel the burning in her lungs. 

"What took you so long?" Jacen asked in between gasps for air.

"You were behind me I was waiting for you to swim by for the same reason." She answered. "Are you alright?" Tenel Ka asked as she looked at the one man she loved. Jacen was still gasping for air. Suddenly he collapsed into the water. Stunned Tenel Ka dragged Jacen to the shore. Laying him down on the sand she checked for a pulse. He had one thank the stars. He might have something blocking the air way, she checked and nothing was there. Scared about loss of oxygen to the brain Tenel Ka put her mouth on top of his and breathed. Jacen quickly brought his arms around her a pulled her into him. Tenel Ka quickly pulled back and slapped Jacen.

"You scared me half to death! I can't bear to lose you, not again. I lost you to the Vong once and thought you dead. If I lost you again I would die!" Tears started streaming down Tenel Ka's face. She hated to cry, but the tears kept coming no matter how hard she tried to stop their flow. 

"Tenel Ka, honey, I'm sorry. Don't cry, please don't cry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm fine and I'll never leave your side again. Tenel Ka look at me," Jacen lifted her face so that their eyes met, "I will never leave you. I love you and you know that. I would die for you without a second thought or remorse. Don't cry my love, please don't cry." Jacen tried to sooth the warrior girl in his arms. Jacen gently lifted Tenel Ka's lips to meet his. Softly, almost teasingly he kissed her. Tenel Ka reached her arms around his neck. They pulled each other close and allowed the kiss to intensify.

Separating Jacen leaned back against the tree behind him and pulled Tenel Ka close. She snuggled into his chest, loving the feel of his arms around her. Jacen kissed this top of Tenel Ka's red/gold braided head. *I'll never let anything hurt you.*

"I know," Tenel Ka sighed and buried her head into Jason's chest. Startled for only a second, Jacen realized what had happened. Tenel Ka had read his thoughts through the force. "I love you so much Jacen Solo." Tenel Ka sighed again and fell asleep.

" I love you too Tenel Ka," Jacen whispered. Once again Jacen kissed Tenel Ka on the head, then leaned back and fell asleep himself, content and happy.


	4. Tahiri and Anakin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SW characters or any of the SW: YJK or SW: NJO characters. Don't sue me.

Chapter 4: Tahiri and Anakin

*************************************************************************************

Floating on his back Anakin looked up at the line of sky that snaked with the river. He never thought that he would be back on Yavin 4 again. Then again after an unfortunate encounter with the Vong that had left him dead he never imagined that he would be much of anywhere. He had been brought back by his brother almost two and a half years ago. The Vong had been destroyed maybe a year ago. He was brought back because of Tahiri's pain. He had felt it even though he had been dead. He had seen her nightmares of him dying and her killing herself only to be with him. He had begged Jason to bring him back for Tahiri and Jason had done so. 

Tahiri wadded over to him. She could feel him going back over the last few years. She put her hand on his chest. True she had wanted to kill herself when he had died. She had felt him die and not just through the force. Her whole body had been in searing pain. Every nerve in her body had felt like she had been hit with a plasma ball. Then all had gone numb. She had thought that she had died, but no she was alive. She remembered seeing Anakin dead and wanting to be dead too. Now to have him alive again was like magic. She had never thought that she would ever see him again. Anakin reached out and covered her hand with his. She looked down at Anakin and saw him grinning up at her.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Anakin asked as he stood up in the water, taking her other hand in his. Tahiri's eyes sparkled electric blue with flecks of green and brown. He began to lose himself in those eyes. As he did any barrier he had had up to block things out fell. Tahiri felt his love course through her veins. Every nerve ending tingled. She knew how much he loved her. Just then Anakin released her right hand only to stroke her cheek. Tahiri leaned into his touch. Anakin put his forefinger under her chin and kissed her. First on the forehead, he kissed each scar the Vong had left there. Next he kissed her eyes, followed by her nose. Then softly Anakin allowed a kiss to play across her lips. So soft was the kiss that Tahiri had thought it was merely his breath. Suddenly Anakin kissed her a bit more passionately. They stood in the river holding each other for what seemed like forever. 

Soon they needed to breath, for even the best of Jedi need air. They looked into each others eyes. Tahiri was the first one to break the silence.

"I love you Anakin. I know I wouldn't be able to live without you. You saved my life uncountable times. You'll never know how much I care for you. Even through the Force you shall never know. I love you so much Ana…." She was cut off by Anakin putting a finger to her lips.

"I know how much you love me. Even as I was dead I felt your pain. Your love brought me back. Tahiri you have no idea how many times you have saved my life and still do. I love you Tahiri. You mean the galaxy to me." Anakin told Tahiri as he pulled her close. 

Tahiri looked up at him. Her eyes met his in a searching gaze. His ice grey/blue eyes took her by surprise. When he fought his eyes were hard and cold, now that she saw him looking at her they glinted at a hidden fire. She knew even with the Vong destroyed Anakin was still blaming himself for Chewie's death as well as his own and many others. Slowly he would learn that it wasn't his fault, of this she was confident. 

"How do you know that those deaths weren't my fault?" Anakin asked Tahiri.

"Because each was willing to give their life. You were trying to save others just as Chewie was doing. You two had given your lives so that others might live. No one blames you for what happened. Even in death Chewie was defiant if I remember correctly he was shaking his fist at the falling moon. Like him you gave your last defiant breath to stop the Vong. It was war Anakin and people die in war! You have to stop blaming yourself." Tahiri said forcibly to Anakin. 

"Then why was I able to come back and Chewie wasn't?" Anakin questioned.

"For two reasons: A) because there was no body for his life's energy to go into and B) can't you see him the Lowbacca and all the other Wookiees? He's here not physically, but he's here. I've felt him," Tahiri's answer came quickly as if she had been expecting him to ask that question. She smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah. I had never even thought about Chewie influencing Lowie, but now that you mention it he does act a lot more like Chewie now," Anakin thought, he smiled. "Maybe those deaths weren't my fault. Even though I'll always feel guilt about the what ifs." Anakin looked back at the sky. The sun had just come out from behind a cloud. Anakin smiled this would be a day of changes. Though he knew he would always feel the pangs of guilt from the deaths of so many he knew that he had done all he could've done. He looked down at Tahiri, he thought of all she had helped him through and would help him through. How he loved this girl. No, he corrected himself, not a girl, a young woman, matured beyond her years because of a war she had been thrown into and was now free of. He smiled, pulled Tahiri to him and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss with equal passion. All the pain that the two had suffered left them through that one single kiss. Upon releasing, Anakin flashed Tahiri the famous Solo grin.

"I love you Tahiri," he whispered as he pulled her close. Tahiri lay her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Anakin."


	5. Jedi Temple

Chapter 5: Jedi Temple

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Star Wars or YKJ or the Yuzgan Vong series. This is just what I think should have happened after the Vong are defeated if SbS hadn't happened.

*************************************************************************************

"So where have you been all day?" Luke Skywalker asked teasingly as he saw the six companions walk up towards the temple.

"Do we really need to tell you Uncle Luke?" Jaina was tired, but just really didn't want to tell her uncle what had taken place that day.

"I guess not. Just go to your quarters and get some sleep." Luke said. At the mention of sleep and quarters Lowbacca tugged off towards his room. He had been up in the trees for most of the day and was really worn out.

"Uncle Luke, do you mind if we just take some sleeping bags and spend the night under the stars? It's to nice to stay inside and besides it's one of our first opportunities to really look at what is left of the galaxy since the Vong left." Anakin asked, nearly begging his uncle to let them go.

"I don't know. What do you think Mara?" Luke turned around to address his wife who was busy trying to get to get their son Ben ready for bed. 

"Whatever you think is best dear. They do deserve it thought." She winked at the group the disappeared to catch Ben.

"All right you can spend a night under the stars. Mara's right you all do deserve it. Jason you know where the sleeping bags are, take Zekk and Anakin and grab some of the lighter weight ones. Jaina, you, Telen Ka and Tahiri go to the kitchens and get some food together. Don't worry about Lowie he's probably sound asleep by now." The group nodded and went to do their jobs. Once the food was ready and sleep gear collected the six friends set out for their night under the stars.


	6. Yavin 4 Forest Clearing

Chapter 6: Yavin 4 Forest Clearing

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the rights to Star Wars or YJK even though I wish I did. I'm just a loyal fan writing a fan fiction So don't sue me.

*************************************************************************************

"Let's camp here you guys," Anakin said over his shoulder. He had found a small clearing where a few trees could be seen. The Great River ran along its coarse as the wind blew. 

"Great spot Ani. You can really see the stars from here." Jacen said as he looked up. The whole galaxy (or what remained of it) seemed to stretch out before him. Almost like diamonds tuck in black velvet. The whole place seemed peaceful. The six companions had been searching for peace since the Vong had originally appeared. 

"Let's set up camp before it gets too dark to see." Jaina advised. The group agreed and immediately started setting up camp. Jaina noticed that all the guys looked nervous almost tense. She tried to sense what was wrong through the Force, but found that she was blocked out. "Something strange is going on here and I'm going to find out what it is."

What none of the girls realized was that the guys had been planning this. They had been planning for what seemed like ages. Tonight if they were lucky all that planning and waiting would finally pay off. 

"Guys what's going on? You all look so……nervous. Is everything all right?" Tahiri asked.

"Everything is perfect Tahiri. How could it be otherwise? We have the stars and a wonderful breeze. Most of all I have you, Jacen has Tenel Ka and Zekk has Jaina." Anakin walked up behind Tahiri and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder. "Everything is perfect." He gave her a kiss on the check and looked around. He noticed that they were alone. Jacen, Tenel Ka, Zekk and Jaina had all slipped off into the night. *Hope the guys get what they want* Anakin thought behind tightly sealed barriers so that no one could hear his thoughts.


	7. Jaina and Zekk

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SW or YJK or NJO characters even though I wish I did. Please R and R. 

Chapter 7: Jaina and Zekk

************************************************************************

While Anakin had been talking Zekk had pulled Jaina off toward the river. He was so nervous that he thought he might be sick. He used a Jedi calming technique to calm himself. Jaina could sense Zekk's nervousness, something was about to happen, but she could put a finger on exactly what.

They reached the Great River, the moon shone off of the river illuminating the small area. Zekk looked at Jaina the light was encircling her. *She's so beautiful* Zekk thought as he walked over to her. "Jaina, do you know how much you mean to me?" Zekk asked. Jaina nodded she has an idea of what she meant to him.

"Zekk, what's going on?" Jaina asked. Her stomach had turned into a giant orb of nerves and apprehension. She tried to reach into his mind yet she found herself blocked. "Zekk, what's going on?" She asked again.

Zekk walked up to her and put his arms around her waist, kissing her softly on the forehead, then pulled back and gazed into her eyes. His eyes met her's and he could see her confusion without even using the force. He could sense how nervous she was just by looking at her. Zekk pulled Jaina close, he could have stayed like that forever just holding her to him.

"Jaina, do you love me?" he asked already knowing the answer.

Jaina nodded her head in his chest. "Of course I love you Zekk. With all my heart. Why are you asking me this?"

"Would you do me a favor then?" Zekk was still whispering in her ear.

Jaina's heart began to hammer in her chest as she realized what he was about to ask. "I'll do anything for you Zekk, *just ask*" The final part she prayed silently to herself.

Zekk picked Jaina up and walked her over to the river so that the running water light illuminated them. Setting Jaina back down onto her feet he kissed her. Jaina returned the kiss gratefully. After a minute they separated. Jaina flashed Zekk the famous Solo grin.

"Sith, you're good at that," Jaina told him.

"So are you , I could kiss you forever and it would always feel like the first time." he sighed as he released her. 

"What was that favor you wan…"Jaina was cut off quickly when Zekk got down on one knee. 

"Jaina, you are the most amazing, wonderful, exciting woman I have ever known. You have had my heart since the first day I met you all those years ago. I love you more than life itself and I would lay my life down for you without a single regret," he reached inot the back pocket of his jeans. When his hand came back around it clutched a small black velvet box. "Jaina Solo, will you marry me?"

Time seemed to suddenly stand till for Jaina and Zekk. Jaina's eyes glistened as Zekk opened the box to reveal a white gold band which held a diamond and the darkest saphire Jaina had ever seen. Slowly Jaina nodded as tears began to roll down her cheaks.

"You northerner, of course I'll marry you," Jaina said through a laugh. Zekk jumped to his feet grabbed Jaina and quickly kissed her. He took her left hand and slipped the small engagement ring onto her left ring finger. After a few moments they pulled apart. Zekk sat down in a knock at the base of one of the giant Massissia trees. He pulled Jaina down so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Jaina, you have made me the happiest man alive. I love you so much." Zekk said as he gently squeezed her around the waist.

"I love you too Zekk. I always have and always will." She sighed contentedly and snuggled into Zekk's chest. Soon her breathing slowed and Zekk knew she had fallen asleep.


	8. Tenel Ka and Jacen

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original SW characters they're all owned by George Lucas. I don't own any of the YKJ or NJO characters either they belong to their respected authors who created them. Please don't sue me!

Chapter 8: Tenel Ka and Jacen

**************************************************************************

"Jacen, where are you taking me?" Tenel Ka asked as she was dragged farther and farther away from camp.

"Just a little farther Tenel." Jacen had found the perfect spot for what he had planned on a recent scavenger hunt for new animals left by the Vong.

After another five minutes of walking through Yavin IV's undergrowth Tenel Ka found herself surrounded by a pale light radiating from iridescent flowers. Tenel Ka, who was never one to lose her breath to shock, gasped as she entered the clearing.

"Jacen, this is truly one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen." She hugged Jacen and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"It still doesn't compare to your beauty." Jacen said. Tenel Ka looked down and blushed, but only slightly. "You are the most beautiful woman in the universe Tenel." He brought her close to him, then lifted her chin and gave her a quick kiss.

Tenel Ka smiled. "What are we doing this far from camp, Jacen? Is there a reason or is this just random?"

Jacen gave her the famous Solo grin that he had inherited from his father. "Maybe there's a reason, maybe there isn't." He continued to look down at her and smile. *She is so incredible*

"So are you, you know." She smiled her rare smile and tightened her grip around his neck. *Kiss me*

"As you wish," Jacen lifted Tenel Ka's lips to his and kissed her with a firey passion that told her how much he loved her. After a long moment Jacen pulled back and put his forehead on her's. All he could do was smile, the glow from the plant life played shadows on their faces. "I love you Tenel, with all my heart."

"As do I. I love you so much Jacen every moment I'm with you seems like magic." *That's because it is* She told herself. *He had been, for all I knew, dead and now he's alive in my arms*

Jacen took Tenel's hand and led her to the middle of the grassy clearing. He took a deep breath in a vain attempt to try and calm his nerves. *Now I get nervious* her quietly thought to himself.

Tenel Ka looked quizzically at Jacen. She knew he was nervious, but she wasn't sure exactly why. Then she got the sudden feeling that Jacen was about to do something that might forever change their lives. *What is he going to do? Man, now I'm getting nervious* Slowly her stomach was turning into a giant knot.

Jacen sat down onto a blanket he had placed there earlier that day and motioned for Tenel Ka to join him. She sat down and felt Jacen's arms go around her waist. Tenel Ka couldn't help, but smile. She felt the knot in her stomach start to dissolve. Jacen pulled her close to him and kissed her gently on the neck.

"Tenel, I love you more than anything, even life itself. I know we have been through some rough spots in our relationship yet we have always managed to come out of it with our heads held high," his voice dropped to little more thana whisper as he reached behind his back, "Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"

At that moment Jacen pulled out a small hunter green velvet box. When he opened it Tenel saw the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. The stone was a star emerald and the metal was pure Hapien silver. Tears began to well in Tenel Ka's eyes. All she could do was nod yes. When she nodded Jacen's smile could have rivaled the stars. Then he put the ring on her finger.

"Yes, Jacen Solo, I will marry you," Tenel Ka whispered chocked by the tears of pure joy that snaked their way down her face. She snuggled into Jacen's embrace. Jacen tightened his hold on Tenel Ka as he looked at her. Their eyes met and they could see straight into the depths of the other's soul. Slowly Jacen leaned his head down and captured her lips in a sweet, gental kiss. Tenel ka snaked her arms around his neck. The kiss deepened and when they separated they found themselves gasping for the second time that day.

Jacen laid down on the grass and put his arms behind his head. *I never knew that being engaged could feel this good* He felt Tenel Ka lay down next to him. She rolled on her side and looked at Jacen. She smiled her rare smile. Jacen put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed. Tenel snuggled into the crook of his arm and fell asleep. Jacen kissed her lightly ad fell asleep himself.


	9. Tahiri and Anakin

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the SW characters so don't sue me! And please continue to review.

Chapter 9: Tahiri and Anakin

**************************************************************************************

Anakin had decided to stay in camp, afraid of what his siblings might do if he and Tahiri stumbled onto them. He had lit a small fire that he and Tahiri now sat at. Tahiri sat huddled next to him with her head on his shoulder content to watch the flames dance. Anakin had his arm around her shoulders hugging her to him.

Tahiri sighed in contentment. She was calm and relaxed for the first time since the Vong had left. She was still in aw at the fact that Anakin was alive. She could still remember the searing pain of feeling him die and the realization that half of her soul was now gone for what she had thought would be forever. 

Anakin placed a light kiss on the side of Tahiri's head. Tahiri smiled and looked up at Anakin. Anakin lowered his head and caught her lips in a tender kiss. Pulling back after a moment Anakin took Tahiri's hand and held it. 

"I love you Tahiri, and I always will," Anakin said.

"I love you as well, Heroboy," Tahiri said. Anakin smiled it had been along time since Tahiri had called him her heroboy. Anakin quickly kissed her on the cheek. 

"Mind if I ask you something then?" Anakin asked.

"Of course not," Tahiri replied ass he moved to sit on Anakin's lap. Anakin took a deep calming breath then he began. 

"Tahiri, we have been friends since the instant we both saw each other here at the Academy all those years ago. Then when the Vong attacked I thought that I might lose you the way I had lost Chewbacca. I was so scared of losing you that I finally realized how much I cared about you. I'll always remember the day we kissed in the locker room. That was easily the best day of my life. Then the Vong took you and tried to turn you. I felt them give you every cut. I tasted your blood, your tears, hell Tahiri, I even felt your pain and thought it to be my own. I knew I had to get to you. Even if it meant that I would die. I was prepared for that. We got away from the Vong and connected back with the Republic. Our relationship grew and everyday I discovered that I loved you more and more. Then that mission to Myrkr to kill the voxyen queen. I didn't know it would cost me my life and cause you so much pain. I felt your pain and depression in the ultimate Force, I tried to comfort you, but in vain. Then I had Jacen bring me back so that I cold be with you and to heal your pain," He paused and looked at Tahiri. Her eyes were wide with hat he was saying. "Tahiri, I love you more than you could ever imagine. Will you…..marry me?"

Tahiri was speechless and almost feel off Anakin's lap. Anakin caught her and soon she found her voice. "Yes Anakin, I will marry you." Almost as the words left her mouth Anakin kissed her. He couldn't believe it. He was engaged to Tahiri! The single thought came to him. THE RING!!! He reached into his chest pocket and produced a ring. The stone was a Tatooine fire stone set in pure gold. Tahiri hugged Anakin as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Tears started pooling in Tahiri's eyes. Anakin noticed the tears as Tahiri tried to blink them away. "Tahiri, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh Anakin, I'm just so happy that's all. After all the pain I've…we've been through this is the happiest thing that's happened to me since you were brought back from the dead, literally," Tahiri looked up into Anakin's face and smiled as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks leaving small indents on her cheeks.

Anakin could only smile. Tahiri was happy and that was the best that he could have hopped for. Nothing else seemed to matter as he looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her tears away. "I love you Tahiri, I always have that will never change," with that he softly pressed his lips to hers. All barriers, even ones that neither had been aware of came down. Each heard what the other was thinking and each now knew what the other had been through. With a connection this intense neither could pull apart. Finally the instinctive need to breath won out and they released each other. Both just smiled at the other.

Suddenly, Tahiri shivered in Anakin's arms. Anakin looked down. "Are you cold?"

"Maybe just a little," Tahiri admitted sheepishly.

Anakin looked at the fire and noticed that it had gone down to embers. " I'll be right back, I'm just going to go get some more firewood."

"Okay just hurry back," Anakin gave Tahiri a quick kiss then went to the tent to get more wood. *It sure is quiet here* Tahiri thought to herself. She looked up through the trees and saw the stars and planets that were left of her galaxy after the Vong had destroyed everything in their path.

The next thing Tahiri knew was that there was a hand around her nose and mouth with a cloth. Tahiri tried to scream, but her cries were muffled by the cloth. *Anakin where are you?* she thought as her world went black.


	10. Back to Camp

Chapter 10: Back to Camp

**************************************************************************

Anakin suddenly felt a mix of terror and shock rip through his body. *Where did that come from?* Suddenly he realized that Tahiri's presence had dimmed slightly. Anakin got a sinking feeling in his stomach that all wasn't as it should be. He ran outside of the tent and found to his dismay that Tahiri was gone. 

"TAHIRI!!!!!" Anakin wailed, "TAHIRI! Where are you?" He reached out with the force he knew that she was still alive and unhurt as far as he could tell. Mentally he looked for his brother and sister, he found them in short order. *Jaina! Jacen! You need to get back to camp now!* 

*Anakin? What's wrong?* His brother and sister seemed confused.

*Tahiri's gone! I don't know where she is. I can barely sense her now.* Anakin was starting to panic.

Jacen who was beginning to wake up faster than he sister really started to feel the intense panic radiating from his brother. *Anakin try to calm down. We're on our way.*

*Thank you Jacen* Anakin attempted to go into a meditative state, but soon found that to be nearly impossible. He couldn't concentrate on anything except for the hole in his heart.

**************************************************************************

"Tenel, wake up," Jacen said as he shook her awake.

"Jacen, what's wrong?" As soon as the words escaped her mouth she knew what was wrong. She could feel Anakin's pain through the force. The only other time she had sensed him in this much pain was when Tahiri had been taken and tortured by the Vong. She prayed that wasn't the case now, but she knew it was. "Tahiri is gone isn't she?" Jacen could only nod in response.

"We need to get back to camp." Jacen stood and helped Tenel Ka to her feet.

"Then let's get going. I fear the longer we wait the less hope there is of ever finding Tahiri. I may not know her force presence as well as some, but I know I feel her less with each passing minute." Tenel Ka said. Her voice full of sorrow for the young couple that had already been separated by death once, she didn't think they could last that again.

Jacen looked at her and she could see the impact of her words in his eyes. He knew she spoke the solemn truth, but he couldn't believe that they might never find Tahiri again. Not after all Anakin and she had gone through to be together.

"Well, if you feel that way let's get back to camp on the double," Jacen said. He turned to the direction of camp and started running followed closely by Tenel Ka. *Hang on Anakin, we're on our way.*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaina, who had jumped up when she had heard her brother's cry, fell to the ground. Tears streamed relentlessly down her face. Hadn't her brother been through enough between the war, loosing Tahiri to the Vong, the loss of Chewie and then his own death. *Is he to be granted no peace?* Zekk stirred as he heard Jaina crying.

"Jaina, what's wrong? What happened?" His mind searched for why she was in tears. *She hardly ever cries, only when she can't hold the pain in any longer*

"Oh Zekk, Tahiri's gone," That was all Jaina could choke out. Two ideas instantly appeared in Zekk's mind as to what Jaina had just said. *Either she's dead, which I highly doubt because I can still sense her, or she's been taken again.*

"Jaina, what do you mean gone? Was she taken?" Zekk asked as he cradled Jaina in his arms gently rocking her back and forth. Finally Jaina stopped crying.

"Yes, she's been taken by what or who we don't know. All I know is that Anakin went to get some firewood and then he could hardly feel her through their bond. When he went to see if Tahiri was all right she was gone. He doesn't know any more than that."

"We need to get back to camp then. Maybe we'll find something on our way back." He offered hopefully. 

Jaina nodded then she and Zekk rose to their feet and started back to camp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Jacen and Tenel Ka arrived by the Southern edge of camp. They were closely followed by the apperance of Jaina and Zekk from the Western end. What they found nearly broke all of their hearts.

Anakin was sitting by the fire with his knees pulled to his chest. His arms held his knees there and his head was down. It was obvious that Anakin was crying, but was also furious.

Jaina and Jacen went over to their younger brother. Jaina sat down next to him and hugged him around the shoulders. Jacen sat on one of the logs closest to his brother and rubbed his back. 

"Anakin," Jaina whispered, "We're all here…." She was sharply cut off by a glare from her younger brother's ice blue eyes.

"No, we aren't. Tahiri is still out there somewhere." Anakin's voice was like and ice wind on Hoth.

"Anakin, we're here to help you look for her. Do you have any idea which way the kidnapper went?" Jacen asked. Anakin nodded. "Which way? We'll follow your lead."

Anakin got up, and headed in the direction from which he felt Tahiri. *We're coming Tahiri, just hang on baby.* Silently he moved into the night darkened forests of Yavin IV followed by the others. *We're coming*


	11. Where Am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own in the previous chapters this one the bad guys and the group that they work for are mine. Everything else is owned by George Lucas.

A/N: Thank you too all of you who read this. I really would like to get some feedback on the chapters. I know that I haven't updated for awhile, but I haven't had any opportunity. Thanks to those who have reviewed. 

************************************************************

Chapter 11: "Where am I?"

Tahiri woke up with a start. All she could remember was Anakin proposing, then Anakin going to go get firewood and then blacking out. After that she remembered nothing. Tahiri tried to get up, but became dizzy and fell back to where she had been laying the moment before. Two thoughts came to her mind then. *Where am I?* and *Where is Anakin?*

Suddenly a door at the far side of the room hissed opened. A tall women with long jet black hair and bright red-orange eyes walked in. She was wearing knee high boots, tight black pants and a tight dark midnight blue long sleeved shirt. The woman walked straight over to where Tahiri lay.

"Well, I see you finally decided to wake up." The accent in the female's voice reminded Tahiri of the Imperials accent. However, Tahiri quickly reasoned that this woman, whoever she was, couldn't possibly be with the Remnant. 

"Where am I?" Tahiri asked weakly.

"You're on _The Firestorm_." The woman said. 

"_The Firestorm_? Are you part of the Remnant?" Tahiri asked. Her only answer was the snarl and growl from woman. "Then you must be with the Galactic Alliance." Once again the woman growled from deep in her throat.

"I'm with neither. The Empire murdered my people and the Galactic Alliance sent my brother to his death." Pure fury was radiating from the woman.

"The who are you with?" Tahiri asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"I'm with the Gai Chen Ka. Now swallow this. It'll cancel out the effects of the drug my counterpart used to knock you unconscious. By the way my name is Vera." Vera shot back as she handed Tahiri a vial of pale blue liquid. Tahiri swallowed the liquid in one gulp. The substance had the worst taste Tahiri could imagine. The liquid burned all the way down her throat, the burning sensation the spread throughout Tahiri's body. Soon Tahiri realized that her headache had subsided. Tahiri immediately concentrated on contacting Anakin through the force.

*Anakin! Anakin can you hear me?* She repeated this thought until she got an answer.

*Tahiri? Tahiri! Where are you?* Tahiri could tell she had made contact with Anakin.

*I'm on a vessel called_ The Firestorm_ you need to get me out of here. I don't trust these people.* Tahiri called out to him.

*_The Firestorm_? That's not a ship I'm familiar with. Are they smugglers?*

*No. _The Firestorm_ is a ship in the Gai Chen Ka. A group that has joined forces against the Remnant and the Galactic Alliance.*

*Gai Chen Ka huh? Never heard of them. What would the want the Jedi though?*

*I don't know just get me out of here!*

*We're on our way Tahiri, just hold on. Do you have any idea where you are?*

*No.*

*Ok, just keep bright in the force and I'll find you.*

*Ok, I love you Anakin.*

*I love you too Tahiri*

With that the connection was severed.Tahiri opened herself to the Force just enough so Anakin could find her.

"You," Vera said, "If you're feeling better get up. Sai wants to see you."

The name's Tahiri, call me by that name and no other." Tahiri said with enough spite in her voice to make sure Vera understood.

"Very well, follow me." Vera moved through the door and headed for the cockpit. It was as Tahiri followed Vera that she felt the presence of another force user. She concentrated on the presence, it wasn't anyone she knew. This user was dark. 

*I thought that all the Sith died out with Darth Vader.* Then she heard a voice and all she saw in her vision where two blazing clear blue eyes, everything else turned black.

*Come to me, you will soon see that there is much to fear.*


	12. The Search part1

Disclaimer: Yet again I own nothing in the fiction except for the Gai Chen Ka and the characters that are a part of the Gai Chen Ka. Everything else is property of Lucas and/or the authors who came up with it.

A/N: This story was in Young Jedi Knights for a while, but I decided to move it to the Star Wars section. See what you think and review. Thanks.

**************************************************************************

Chapter 12: The Search

"Anakin, slow down for a second." Jacen pleaded. Anakin slowed down to a slow run, barely. 

"Anakin, please try to relax, breathe. Do we even know if she's on planet?" As if to answer Jacen's question two orbs of light flashed once in the sky then disappeared.

"I don't think she is anymore," Zekk reasoned. The whole group rolled their eyes in Zekk's direction.

"Thanks Zekk, I think we can see that," Anakin retorted.

Jaina spun her brother around to look at her, a fire blazed deep within her liquid honey-brown eyes. "Anakin, if you don't calm down, we'll never get Tahiri back. You aren't the only person hurt by this. This whole incident reminds me only to well of when I lost both you and Jacen to the Vong. I felt completely alone. I fell to the dark side, no one could come near me. I ran to try and revenge your death. I was blinded by the anger of losing you. Don't make the same mistake I made. Don't close us out. If you go after Tahiri with the anger I feel in your heart then you will fall to the Dark Side. Make no mistake about that little brother." Anakin could see that Jaina spoke the truth. He knew she was right and that scared him more than anything. 

"All right, all right. Sorry Jaya. I just don't want to lose Tahiri again." Anakin lowered his head. "I didn't mean to worry any of you."

"We know Anakin. I didn't mean to scare you." Jaina looked around. "Come on guys we need to get back to the Academy so that we can get a ship and get after Tahiri." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Let's get going then!" Jaina screamed and darted head long into the underbrush toward the Academy.

An hour later the group reached The Academy.

"Should we tell Uncle Luke?" Jacen asked.

"Probably a wise idea Jacen," Tenel Ka remembered only to well what happened the last time they didn't tell Luke what they were doing, someone had gotten killed that time. Tenel Ka shuddered at the memory.

"All right, Zekk, you, Anakin and I will do the pre-flight check on _The Dragonfly_. Jacen, you and Tenel Ka go wake up Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke to tell them what's happened and what we're doing. Meet back at _The Dragonfly _in fifteen minutes." Jaina ordered, trying to keep everything under some sort of control. Everyone ran off to do their jobs. Everyone knew that the longer they waited the farther Tahiri was getting.

**************************************************************************

"Uncle Luke!" Jacen yelled as he shook his uncle to consciousness.

"Master Jade Skywalker, wake up!" Tenel Ka shook Mara to semi-consciousness.

"Jacen? Tenel Ka? What's wrong? What's happened?" Luke was now fully awake. 

"Tahiri's gone." Jacen could barely say the fact to his uncle.

"Gone? Gong where?" Mara was now fully awake. Tahiri had become very close to Mara during the war.

"She got snatched. I think Anakin might know by whom, he hasn't said though." Jacen attempted to answer his aunt's questions.

"How long has she been gone?" Luke asked. The Jedi Master was trying his best to figure out how best to get Tahiri back.

"Nearly three and a half hours." Tenel Ka answered.

"Where are Jaina, Zekk, and Anakin?" Mara asked, realizing that those three were missing.

"Doing the pre-flight check on _The Dragonfly_. We just came to tell you what had happened we're leaving in a few minutes to go after Tahiri. We aren't going to leave her where she is." Jacen answered this time.

Luke and Mara both knew is would be pointless to argue with these two Jedi. All had inherited and unbreakable stubbornness from their respected parents. They had decided to go save Tahiri and they would do that with or without Luke and Mara's permission. Luke sighed heavily.

"All right, just remember to check in. I have a bad feeling about something. Something dark is going on. Just watch your backs." Luke rubbed his temple. He didn't understand how this could have happened. He should have felt this.

"Thanks Uncle Luke we'll find her." With that Jacen and Tenel Ka left the temple and headed for the hanger bay.

**************************************************************************

"It's about time you guys got her. We were done fifteen minutes ago." Anakin was getting worried. Tahiri was beginning to be blocked from him somehow and the only way that that could happen was with a dark Jedi interfering. If they didn't get going soon he'd lose her. That thought made him feel as though Hoth was sitting in his stomach. He blenched, but straightened quickly.

"Ok Anakin, now that we have clearance from Uncle Luke we can go and find Tahiri." Jacen said as he neared _The Dragonfly_ which was prepared to take off.

As soon as Zekk entered the sleek Wookie made craft the door closed and the group took off. Once again into a danger they didn't even know was there to begin with.

**************************************************************************

A/N: In order for me to continue I need to know what you think. Please R&R it's the blueish/purplish/grayish button below. Thanks everyone for reading this.


	13. Realization

A/N: Sorry that this has taken so long to get up, but I had a major case of writers block and couldn't think of a thing. So here's what I finally came up with.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything accept the Gai Chen Ka and the people with in that group and the plot. Everything else is from other authors in the Star Wars universe.

Chapter 13: Realization   
  
After walking for what seemed like ages Vera led Tahiri to a solid duristeel door.   
  
"Vera, where have you taken me?" Tahiri didn't hear the answer. All she felt was the dark presence that she knew lay behind the door in front of her. "Vera?"   
  
When Tahiri turned around to see why Vera wasn't responding she found that Vera had her eyes closed and seemed to be talking to someone through a mind link.   
  
"He will see you know, Tahiri." She said, suddenly, causing Tahiri to jump.   
  
"Don't do that and what do you mean, he will see me soon?" Tahiri asked looking back at the door.   
  
"Our leader." She simply replied   
  
Tahiri turned to look at her and found she was alone. *Great, just great* Tahiri thought *maybe I can…run. Yes that's it I could find the hanger, get a ship* just then the door behind her opened with a whoosh, causing her to turn around.   
  
*Tahiri come here please, if you would be so kind.* a voice form within said.   
  
*No way, I'm not going in there and you can't make me.* she shot back.   
  
*I didn't want to do this Tahiri* the voice said. Just then a strong force grabbed her and dragged her into the depths of the room. As Tahiri tried to resist, she herd *Don't even try it Tahiri*   
  
*I wish Anakin was here, maybe then I could get out of this mess. Sith I miss him so much.* She thought.   
  
After what seemed like forever to Tahiri, she lost her strength and let the force grip take her into the room. The grip broke and she was dropped to the floor. When she stood she came face to face with her tormentor.   
  
The man stood up and walked toward Tahiri, until he was only a foot or two away. She noticed he had blue/green eyes and that he was wearing the same type of clothing as Vera except for a deep midnight blue robe.   
  
"who are you? What do you want with the Jedi?" Tahiri asked trying to sound controlling.   
  
"My name is Makis, leader of the Gai Chen Ka. I don't want the jedi just you. You Tahiri hold the key to the undoing of the Jedi order." Makis said coolly while circling Tahiri.   
  
"How can I be the undoing of the Jedi Order?" Tahiri asked now more confused then ever.   
  
"You're love is the next leader of the Jedi, he is the chosen and like his grandfather before him, he can bring either balance or great chaos to the force. And you my dear Tahiri can make him sway either way.   
  
"You'll never use me against Anakin." She yelled angrily. She stamped out that emotion as soon as she felt it. Anger and fear were of the dark side and she couldn't let herself be turned not now, not ever. "I love Anakin more then life its self. More then I ever thought I could love someone and I would die for him. I can't, I won't be turned, or used against him for your gain." She tried to sound brave but it came out more like pleading.   
  
"You will soon find out that you have very little choice in the matter," Makis said icily. He touched Tahiri between the eyes and all Tahiri know was nothingness. Makis then reached for his comm link. "Vera, Tahiri is ready for lessons".   
  
"yes my lord Makis, I shall be up to retrieve her momentarily." With that Vera herd Makis shut of his comm link.   
___________________________________________   
  
Thanks for reading! Please don't lurk I live off of feedback. No feedback I die, if I die this won't get finished. Please R&R!!   
  



	14. Search part II

Kili-2: I'm glad that you're likeing this story. I didn't think that anyone was reading it and was getting alittle depressed. I'm glad that you found this at RaiderJainaSolo's site. 

Chapter 14 The Search Part 2

Please R&R this, I live off of reviews.

___________________________________________________________

"They can't be that far ahead of us," Anakin muttered. His voice, still full of concern, was not more steady. Tahiri's presence was still strong, but Anakin was getting the distinct feeling that something was terribly wrong where Tahiri was. 

"I'm trying to pick up an ion trail, but it's not that easy." Jaina said from the cockpit. _The Dragonfly_'s scanners were searching the space around them, but nothing was looking promising.

Anakin ran his hands through his already disheveled hair, frustration clearly written on his face. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Tenel Ka had walked up behind him without his knowledge.

"Anakin, you must rest. Your concentration is slipping and if you can't concentrate we'll never find Tahiri." Tenel Ka said matter of factly. Anakin nodded, his energy had been completely zapped from his body when the adrenalin rush had left him.

"Perhaps you're right Tenel. I just feel like I should be doing something more to find her." Anakin looked down at his feet.

"Anakin, you're doing a very important in the rescue process, you're doing more than any of us," Tenel Ka said trying to counsel the young man. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. If she and Jacen were ever separated like this she'd die or worse go to the dark side trying to find him. 

Anakin looked up at her, his eyes full of pain, his voice full of sadness and whispered, "Oh yeah and what's that Tenel?"

"You're keeping your link open. You're helping us find her. You're telling us that she's still alive." Tenel Ka said, anguish showing in her eyes.

Anakin couldn't argue with her there. He also didn't have the energy to continue with this. "I'm going to get some rest Tenel. Tell me if anything happens." Anakin got up and went to his bunk. His last thought before he drifted off into a restless sleep was of Tahiri when he had proposed. *Tahiri, we will find you.* Anakin then drifted to sleep as a silent tear wound it's way down his face and onto his pillow.

________________________________________________________

Tenel Ka walked up to the cockpit and settled into the chair next to Jacen. She felt just as drained of energy as Anakin had looked. She sighed and just prayed to the Force that they weren't going on a wild nerf hunt.

"How's Anakin holding up?" Jacen asked even though he could feel his brother's torment through the Force.

Tenel Ka looked up at Jacen and shook her head solemnly. "As well as can be expected I suppose." Her stormy grey eyes looked like the clouds in a thunderstorm.

"We'll find her and get her back. We don't have a choice," Jaina growled determination written on her face.

Zekk stood behind Jaina massaging her shoulders trying to get her to relax. "We'll get her back Jay. The Force wants those two together. We'll find her."

"RRAARRR rrraaarrr." Lowie barked.

"We will Lowie." Jacen said with his father's confidence showing on his face. "We well, we have to."


	15. Dreams

Chapter 15 Dreams   
  
Tahiri landed hard on a solid floor. When she looked around she only saw the darkness that surrounded her. Then she noticed a small pin prick of light ahead of her. She picked herself up off the cold ground and headed for the light. She started running for the light ahead of her, but it always danced out of her range.   
  
Just as Tahiri was about to finally touch the light it exploded around her hand. Tahiri quickly brought her hands up in an effort to keep from being blinded. As the intense light ebbed; Tahiri found herself standing in the middle of a white washed sparring room. She was chained to a wall. Her arms spread and as were her feet. Her head was also fastened tightly to the wall. She couldn't move.   
  
*This makes no sense.* Tahiri thought. *The last thing I remember is Markiss touching my forehead and a pain like white hot fire being pressed onto my skin, then blacking out. How in the name of sith did I get here?* Tahiri's mind was exploding with questions.   
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living Tahiri. You were out for close to thirty six hours. Now that you're awake it's time to start your training." Tahiri knew who it was, she didn't have to look.   
  
"You'll never turn me Vera. You may have my body, but you'll never have my mind." Tahiri spat.   
  
"Strong words. Soon enough however, you'll find that you'll be turning even if you never dreamed you would." Vera's icy voice sent shivers of fear down Tahiri's spine.   
  
*Whatever she does to me can't be any worse than nearly being shaped by the Vong* Tahiri thought. This thought also sent shivers down her spine. Just remember that time in her life brought the pain back.   
  
"No young one our methods may not be as extreme as Vong methods, but they're just as effective." Vera said calmly.   
  
*That doesn't sound very good. But my resolve must stay strong. I can't turn. Anakin, please hurry!* Tahiri cried into the force. Vera closed in on Tahiri and pulled out an ancient looking roped weapon. The weapon had nine smaller chords protruding from the end. Vera cracked the rope and Tahiri cried out in pain. The cat of nine tails whipped at Tahiri's body, cutting more deeply into her with every stroke.   
________________________________________________________________________   
  
_Anakin looked around at his surroundings. He shivered he remembered this place. He looked up and saw exactly what he was afraid he would see. Riina Kwaad of the Kwaad Domain. There was something different about her though. Instead of the blond hair which she had possessed the last time it was jet black. Her eyes just a shade lighter with a hint of blue._   
  
_"What do you want Riina? Tahiri fought you off, you don't exist anymore! Leave me be!" Anakin yelled at the image before him._   
  
_"How little you actually know Anakin Solo. Tahiri never fought me off, she just locked me in the darkness of her mind. Now I am reemerging and will be more terrible then you can ever imagine. She isn't strong enough to get rid of me. She will either turn or die. You can't save her again!" Lightning crackled around Riina she extended her hand and shot Force lightning at Anakin. The pain was more than Anakin had ever imagined it would be. "You can't save her now Anakin. She's lost from you forever!!!"_   
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Anakin cried out. He jumped into a sitting position and came fully awake. Jaina and Jacen ran into his room.   
  
"Anakin, what's wrong?" Jaina's brown eyes were full of concern for her brother.   
  
"Anakin, what did you see?" Jacen asked, trying to sound calm while his eyes betrayed his true feelings.   
  
"I saw her." Anakin said shakily.   
  
"You saw who? Tahiri?" Jaina asked.   
  
"No, not Tahiri, Riina."   
  
"Riina?" It took a few seconds for the name to register in Jaina and Jacen's minds. "The Vong Riina?"   
  
"Who else?" Anakin was starting to get annoyed again.   
  
"How is that possible? Riina was destroyed. What did she say?"   
  
"Riina's taking over Tahiri again; she's going to try and kill her." Anakin's eyes were starting to fill with tears as everything hit him at once. The fact that Riina Kwaad was back, the realization that he may never find Tahiri or see her again, then the haunting thought that it may already be too late. That Tahiri may already be beyond his reach.   
____________________________________________   
  
Ok, finally got that up, hopefully it won't take me so long to get the next chapter up. Hope you guys like the post. More to come soon I hope.   
  
Please review and don't lurk, I write better when I know people are enjoying the story.   
  
Fireyforce 


	16. The Search is Over

At long last the next chapter in this small saga has arrived, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chapter 16: The Search is Over

______________________________________________________________________

"Anakin, are you sure that Riina is taking over Tahiri?" Jaina looked at her brother still a little disbelieving. Riina couldn't becoming back now, she just couldn't be. Things were finally going back to normal.   
  
"It's not the first vision of Tahiri being taken by Riina and the darkside." Anakin looked up at everyone who sat around the table. "After Tahiri had been rescued from the Vong I had a vision of Riina. I told Tahiri about it and I thought she had gotten rid of Riina. Apparently I was wrong and if we don't find Tahiri soon I may not be able to save her." Anakin's eyes swam with unshed tears. He couldn't cry, not now, he had to stay strong for Tahiri.   
  
"We'll find her Anakin," just as Zekk said that a beep sounded from the scanners. "I think our chances just got even better." Everyone ran to the scanners. Sure enough an ion trail had been found.   
  
"All right let's follow that thing." Jaina set the ship to a setting that would allow them to follow the trail through hyperspace. "It shouldn't be that long till we find them now."   
  
"I sure hope you're right Jaina," Anakin's eyes held a faint glow of hope. "Maybe I won't be too late."   
____________________________________________   
  
Tahiri opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. Her entire body felt as though it was on fire. Vera had whipped her relentlessly, each gash in her back still oozed blood two hours later. Tahiri didn't know how much more she could take, but she knew she had to keep her resolve. She couldn't turn it was too dangerous. A fall for her could mean the end for the galaxy.   
  
Tahiri was brought out of her revive by the sound of the door opening. She opened her eyes again. It was Vera, she wasn't holding anything but that didn't mean she couldn't harm her.   
  
"Hello Tahiri, how are you feeling?" Vera smiled sweetly.   
  
Tahiri uttered a string of curses that would have made Han or Lando blush.   
  
"Tut, tut, such language isn't befitting to a woman Tahiri." Vera's smile had turned evil.   
  
"Shove it," Tahiri spat.   
  
"Now, now Tahiri, I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." Vera snarled at Tahiri. Then she hit Tahiri. She hit her in the head, chest, abdominal, groin, knees and ankles. Tahiri kept a straight face through the beating. It wasn't something that she would cry from.   
  
By the time Vera was done Tahiri hung by her chains. Vera had once again beaten Tahiri unconscious. Once the bruising stated to show Tahiri was nothing more than a black and blue mark. Her eyes were swollen shut and both her legs were broken. Vera smiled at what she had done; people didn't fear her for nothing. She was a skilled mistress in torture. Within the week she would own Tahiri's mind, body and very soul.   
___________________________________________   
  
"Anakin? What's wrong?" Tenel Ka had turned around just in time to see Anakin's eyes role up into the back of his head. At the sound of Tenel's voice Jacen was behind his brother. Jacen eased Anakin to the floor. "Jacen, what's happened to him?" Tenel Ka asked, concern and apprehension evident in her voice.   
  
"I don't know Tenel, I don't know."   
____________________________________________   
  
_"Anakin?" Tahiri couldn't believe her eyes._   
  
_"Tahiri is that you?" Anakin could believe what he was seeing._   
  
_Tahiri ran to Anakin tears flowed freely down her cheeks. "Yes Anakin it's me. Oh Anakin where are you guys? I don't know how much longer I'll be able to survive here." She hung her arms around his neck._   
  
_"We're on our way, do you know what system you're in?"_   
  
_"Somewhere near the Degobah system I think."_   
  
_"That's the direction that we're headed for. We'll be there soon sweetheart. Just hold on a little longer."_   
  
_Tahiri nodded her head. "Oh Anakin, I'm so frightened. Markiss wants to use me against you. He wants you to turn or be destroyed. Anakin you must be careful. I can't lose you."_   
  
_Anakin pulled Tahiri tightly to himself. "Those things won't happen. Don't worry Tahiri; we'll get out of this all right. You'll see we've been through worse before."_   
  
_Tahiri nodded. "I know just hurry."_   
  
_"We will. I swear I will find you no matter what happens. I will find you. I love you Tahiri, don't ever forget that and don't ever doubt it."_   
  
_"I won't. I could never forget that. I love you as well. I miss you."_   
  
_"I know, Tahiri, I know."_   
  
********************************************   
  
Ok guys here's the post. I'm sorry it's takeing me so long to get these posts up I just have a hard time finding time to do it. Hopefully it won't take so long for the next post.   
  
Thanks to Sticks for betaing this for me again.   
  
Fireyforce 


	17. Awakening

Chapter 17: Awakening   
  
Anakin lay motionless on the bed. He had passed out nearly twelve hours before. The only time anyone had left his side was to check the hyperdrive time. The only way they knew that he was alive was that he was breathing and his presence in the Force was still strong.   
  
No one noticed when Anakin opened his eye, everyone was asleep. Anakin looked around the room, his sister had fallen asleep lying on the bunk across from him with her head on Zekk's lap. Zekk in turn had fallen asleep propped up by the wall and a bed post. Jacen sat asleep in a corner with Tenel Ka asleep on his lap with her head on his shoulder. Looking at the door he noticed Lowie standing there with his eyes closed obviously sleeping.   
  
Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Jaina had woken up and was looking at Anakin. When his gaze caught hers he smiled slightly. Jaina gasped then got up and hugged her brother. When she had moved Zekk woke up and soon everyone was awake.   
  
"Anakin! You're awake! What happened? Why did you faint?" Jaina was bombarding Anakin with questions.   
  
Zekk smiled and put his hands on Jaina's shoulders. "Jay, if you stop talking for a second maybe Anakin could explain." After Zekk said this everyone laughed and Jaina blushed. Anakin explained what happened and what Tahiri was going through. The entire group listened with mouths agape.   
  
"You can't be serious!" Jaina said once her brother had finished his tale. Anakin just nodded his head.   
  
"We have to get to Tahiri She's strong but I doubt she'll live through another beating." Anakin stated, his eyes now held a strange fire that no one had seen since he had last been with Tahiri.   
  
"We'll find her. We're almost to the Degobah system now, soon we'll find her." Jacen said to no one in particular, but everyone nodded.   



	18. Jaina and Zekk

Chapter 18: Jaina and Zekk

Anakin was once again asleep but he was in amore peaceful sleep. The five friends took their leave from Anakin's room and headed for their own quarters. Jaina and Zekk walked into their room and the door shut quickly behind them.

Jaina sighed and sat on the bed her eyes downcast. She took off her boots and sat there looking like she was ready to cry. Zekk sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Jaina, what's wrong?" Zekk asked as he looked at her. Her eyes held the shadows of the pain she'd known and still held since the war.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing Zekk," Jaina tried to faint a smile.

"Jay, you know better than to lie to me, I know something is wrong." Zekk's eyes held concern for Jaina, she couldn't hold her feelings in, that's how she had fallen before. Jaina looked up at Zekk and knew she might as well tell him the truth.

"I'm just thinking about Tahiri and what she's been through. Everything she shouldn't have had to go through. Her warning, her pain. She's only twenty and she's been through more than most of the people in the Galactic Alliance." Jaina was starting to get frustrated, but she took a breath and calmed down. "She deserves a normal life Zekk, away from the terror she's been through."

Zekk couldn't disagree with her. Tahiri was one of the strongest people he knew. That she could survive the Vong, lose Anakin, get him back, survive the war and not turn to the dark side still amazed him, he didn't know how she could have done it. Tahiri had definitely known more pain and heartbreak than anyone her age should ever have to know.

"You're right Jay, she and Anakin do deserve normal lives, but their JedI. Not only just JedI, but two of the most powerful." Zekk looked down at Jaina. "Their fate and destiny is to bring balance to the force."

Jaina couldn't decide that instant to be mad at Zekk or agree with him. However, she knew that he was right, one look into his emerald green eyes told her that much. "We'll get her back won't we Zekk?" Jaina asked.

"Yes Jay, we'll get her back." Zekk leaned down and kissed Jaina's lips. Jaina brought her hands behind his head and deepened the kiss. Soon the need for air caused them to separate. Jaina looked into Zekk's eyes again and smiled. They would find Tahiri and bring her back, Jaina was positive.

"Zekk?"

"Hmmm??"

"Kiss me again?" Zekk obliged bringing his lips down once again onto her lips. Zekk's fingers softly traced Jaina's face and ran lightly down her neck, Jaina moaned slightly. Zekk stroked Jaina's lips lightly with his tongue and she allowed to kiss to deepen.

Slowly Zekk pulled away. "We had probably get some sleep Jay." Jaina looked at him with sad eyes. "When we find Tahiri and have her back we'll celebrate sweet heart." Zekk said as he removed his shirt and climbed under the covers. Jaina nodded, she went to the fresher, removed her flight suit and changed into a tank top and shorts. Yawning she lay down next to Zekk and promptly fell asleep.


	19. Jacen and Tenel Ka

Chapter 19 Jacen & Tenel Ka Jacen and Tenel Ka walked into their room. As the door closed behind them Jacen slammed his fist into the door jam. Frustration poured out of Jacen. Everything had been perfect. Anakin, Zekk and he had planned the night that they would propose. This was never supposed to happen. Anakin and Tahiri were supposed to be happy right now. Instead they were worrying about the survival of the other. Jacen slowly crumpled to the ground as silent tears began their descent. Tenel Ka wrapped her arm around him. "We will find her. We'll get her back." The fire and determination in her eyes left no room for argument. Jacen smiled slightly at the fever in Tenel's voice. It was one of the many things that he loved about her. Jacen turned were he sat and pulled Tenel Ka into his lap. "You know when you say we'll get her back I believe it? I just wonder how we'll get her back if the Gai Chen Ka are as powerful as Tahiri says." Jacen's eyes were still troubled. Tenel Ka looked into Jacen's chocolate brown eyes and tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. "We survived the Vong, countless bounty hunters and the depths of Kassikss's forest. I have no doubt that we will be successful in this venture as well. We'll get her back and more than likely take out a good portion of the Gai Chen Ka in the process." Tenel Ka smiled slightly and hugged Jacen. "We'll find her, that's a fact." "I know we will, but I'm still worried. There's so much we don't know about the Gai Chen Ka," Jacen sighed, "Well I guess we'll find out in another hour exactly what the Gai Chen Ka are huh?" The Solo grin appeared on his face just then. "What are you thinking about love?" Tenel Ka asked even though she had a faint idea. "Well I could tell you or I could show you instead," a smile appeared on Tenel Ka's lips just seconds before Jacen claimed them for his own. Next post: Find out what's going on with Tahiri Lurkers: please delurk I really need to hear from people. All readers: constructive criticism would be great!  
And if there's anything you want to see in this story either post the idea here or PM me a message. Thanks! 


End file.
